Journal
by Reddish chan
Summary: Lavie seems upset, as I quietly, sneak up behind her. I look over her shoulder to see the things she's writing, She is getting 'bullied' my ass! I am going to stop it!


**Short, yes, I know. Probably the only reader will be Tragic Dragon, but I don't care. This isn't my best, it's just a short one shot. So here it is.**

Lavie seems upset, as I quietly, sneak up behind her. I look over her shoulder to see the things she's writing,

_**Life isn't fair, I know that. The things like wish, hope, dream, future, all get mixed up, and never let you live on an edge. Only few can master the thought of YOLO, you only live once. And the stupid bastards that walk around, with saggy pants, a cigarette in hand, a hat flipped back, and walking weirdly, that's not YOLO. But they claim it is...it's only YOLO cuz the smoke, and drugs are going to kill em.**_

_**This journal isn't really important, lets last time I wrote was a few weeks ago, but iI need to get something off my mind. A 'bully' I call him, at least, has been getting to close for comfort. He follows me around school, grabs my ass whenever no ones looking, and ask my friends about me. I feel so unpure.**_

_**I'm scared of him.**_

Her hand still is moving. But who the hell is this guy! I'm going to beat the shit out of him! Is it Marcus? Or Steve? Maybe brain! I look down once more, and her writing is fast, she's writing like 4 words per 5 seconds, acualy I don't know my stupid mind, who cares, so what's she writing about now?

**_So I've come up with a plan. It involves my crush, and the hallways.  
I'm going to lie to keel, the guy I like, and my best friend. Tell him that I need his help to take care of this 'bully' and say that a good way to get him off me, is to act like me and him are dating._**

**_That's a good idea, but my wish of dating him will never come true. He is to dense that he never notices that I care. I care when he gets in trouble, or drama, my heart beats when he's around, but most of all, I love him because he never gives up, he dreams big, he's committed, and cares about his friends. And that guy named Zac, will stop if he sees him._**

Wait! She likes me? Like, like likes me! I like her to, is that okay?  
But more importantly! I'm going to kick zac's ass!  
But back to the small talk, can I ask her out? How does this dating thing go?what should I say to her? I mean, I read some things I shouldn't, maybe just act cool.

"Hey! Lavie!" I grab the back of her chair, and she slams her book closed.

Her cheeks tint red, "hey what's up?' She managed to say.

"Nothin, I had just wanted to come hang out, and so I thought I'd drop by," my body's acting weird, I need to be more chill. Calm down keel.

"Do you want something to drink? I'm thirsty." She quickly said, moving nervously to her kitchen.

"Naw. So what's up?" I ask, walking with her.

She stutters, "um, I was writing in my journal, and it has some really, really personal stuff. I'm just embarrassed, I think you read it."

"Nope,"I lie, "I just got here."

I throw my hands behind my head, and give my nice smile, "good" she sighed out.

"Why? What's in it?" I know what's in it Lavie.

"Oh! Uh nothing!"

Don't lie. You know I read it. You know I was looking over your shoulder. But what you don't know is I love you to. She reached for the milk in refrigerator and closed the door. She placed the carton on the counter, and pulled open a cabinet. She reached for two cups, one brown, one white. She didn't glance back at me, but I could see her nervousness.

I began to walk very slowly over to my blonde love. I try keeping quiet. As soon as I got close enough, I pull her petite body into a bear hug. She squealed, she squirmed trying to get her arms free, as I placed my head in her shoulder.

"Keel! Let go!" I could see the blush on her face.

"No," I respond.

"Why not?" She complained.

"Because I read your journal," she went stiff.

"Keel," her voice was shaky, "let go."

She told me clearly, her voice was solid, and she did not want to be near me. But she doesn't know my feelings. "No," I respond.

She really began to kick and squirm, "let go keel!" She ordered. Her back was still to me, her blonde hair was being thrown around by her movements. I want to see her face. She squirmed, and I slightly let go of her. She squirmed, and turned around, and I get her in my tight hug. "Let go!" She didn't make eye contact, and her eyes were puffy. Was she about to cry? I don't want that. "Let g-" I didn't let her finish, I brush my lips against hers. I don't know if I kissed her right, but she was shocked. Her body tensed, and she stopped squirming.

I pulled away, her face was completely red like an apple. Her eyes were open, and she looked frozen. "Lavie?"

"Keel," she whispered.

"Yea?"

"Did you mean that?" She looked at me," did you really kiss me because you like me?"

Well duh! I want to say, but I could tell that was a very serious question. "Yes, Lavie I like you...a lot."

"Good."

"So can I kiss you again?" I ask.

She smiled, a blush crossed her face, "yes."

Our lips met, and they sunk together. Her lips were soft, warm, luscious, and tasted like a peppermint with cherries. A taste never to forget.

**_so did you like it? _****Tragic dragon leave a comment! Haha how are you?**


End file.
